


Silence

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, actually both of them, shit why am I so good at writing angst but so bad at humour?, someone give this poor man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Miles and Julian argue about whether or not Julian's a sociopath. S5E16, "Doctor Bashir, I Presume".
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien
Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717804
Kudos: 27





	Silence

"Genetic enhancements can't give you a personality, or compassion, or any of the things that makes someone truly human," Miles protested.

Julian scoffed. "Perhaps. The issue is, I have dissociative identity disorder that hasn't been disclosed to Starfleet."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"How could I? One's a psychopath, the other's a sociopath, another's homicidal maniac, and the last is a poet who fantasizes about killing everyone around me all the time."

"Which are you?" Miles asked.

"I'm the one who focuses on duty above everything, including other people," Julian said.

A thought suddenly occurred to Miles. "Why did you really become a doctor?"

"It was the only thing all of us could agree on. Luli wanted to play with knives, and James, Azarael, and Raymond said it would make it easier to double-cross, kill, or 'accidentally' maim people. I just like the way scalpels gleam in the light."

Miles very slowly exhaled.

Julian smirked. "You really don't know who's a killer until you hear them admit it, Miles. I thought I'd been rather obvious about it."

Miles shivered. "What's your Number?" How many people have you killed?

Julian stepped back from the window, a contemplative look on his face. "Something close to a hundred? Maybe more. You'd be shocked how many arsenic cases had the magistrate confused. It's just so funny, watching them run around trying to catch me. Oh, wait, are we including the Jem'Hadar? If we are, it's something closer to a thousand, then."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised how many they sent to replace the corpses from the Arena."

Miles stood, very slowly backing away and keeping Julian in his sights.

The younger sighed. "I'm lying, Miles. All of it was a lie. I don't have DID, and I'm not a killer. However, I hope you realize how good an actor I am. Make no mistake, I am insane, and if you have any common sense whatsoever, you'll stop associating yourself with me."

Julian turned to face him and watch what he would do.

Miles stayed.

Julian sighed. "Miles, I really suggest you think about this."

"I don't need to. You're my best friend."

Julian hesitated, then turned back to the window. "Your best friend is a sociopath, Miles. I know you well enough to know that it's not what you want or need, and in all truth, even though plotting your death while playing darts is fun, it's not healthy for either of us."

Miles huffed. "Sociopathy or not, I'm still your best friend, and I'm not leaving."

Julian chuckled. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you know be," Miles offered.

"How appropriate, considering you don't know me," Julian pressed his forehead against the window pane.

"That's not true," Miles said, his hands fisting.

" _Every_ word out of my mouth for the past five years has been a lie!" Julian screeched.

"I know enough about you to know when you're lying to me, Julian!" Miles shouted. _"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"_

Julian exhaled very, very softly. "Because this will make it easier for you to let me go."

The two men stood in silence.

"You were being kind. You're not a sociopath."

Julian smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "For such a smart man, you're an awfully big idiot."

Miles didn't answer.


End file.
